the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Zoe Kennedy
Zoe Kennedy (born November 29th 1999) is a student in sixth year at Peeside High School. She is a member of the Farthead house. She is tall and is considered attractive by many male pupils in the school; she is ranked at number 1 in the Rate Dem Girlz Scale. She excels in PE while her maths skills and smartness are average. She is badly behaved at school. In The Bully TV series she is voiced by Kristin Cameron, who is also Pamela Milne, Nicola Mitchell, Cara Wallace, Ellie McCoy, Gabriella Atkinson and Abby Bilson's voice actor. Zoe's first appearance was in Harry Smith's Hike as a cameo. In the episode Harry Smith and the Disastrous Swimming Lesson, Jack Sanderson crashed a school bus into her council estate house. She got her revenge on him, with the help of Harry and David Marshall in Zoe Kennedy's Revenge, where she played a major role for the first time. Zoe was the supplier for The Confidential Cuties Club from 2010-2015. She left when she felt that the club was stupid. She also worked as a fort sentry in Harry's club The Black Foot Gang, replacing Ellie McCoy who left just before her departure from Volcanus. She immediately quit after her second breakup with Harry and rejoined The Confidential Cuties Club in Harry Smith and the Frozen Lake. Zoe is additionally known to have a phobia of snakes. David scared her with one in a dream he had in the episode David Marshall the Kid. Relationships Zoe's mother is Erin Kennedy and her younger sister is Millie Kennedy. She has an inventive cousin named Rhudi Trotter. Zoe also dated Harry Smith for a short time, however this relationship was abruptly cut off due to one of Morten Larsen's tricks in the episode Harry Smith's Disastrous Date. She has since forgiven Harry for the mishap and they started going out again in Harry Smith Pollutes Kilallt Swimming Pool. The pair broke up again in Harry Smith's Prison due to Zoe becoming sick of Harry's immature acts. She is additionally known to have dated David Jackson in the past. Zoe is friends with Sally Brittan and Kim Stewart. She was formerly friends with Gabriella Atkinson, until she 'betrayed' her by melting a frozen lake while Gabriella and Mitchell Washington were lying on it. Report card *Behaviour - D *Maths - C *PE - A *Smartness - C Overall grade - C+ Appearances Season 2 *Harry Smith Spreads Gas (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith's Hike (appears but has no lines) *Zoe Kennedy's Revenge *Harry Smith's Disastrous Date *Harry Smith's Fun Run (appears but has no lines) Season 3 *Harry Smith's Sick Gang *Harry Smith Goes to Court *Harry Smith's First Day in Jail *Screw You, Harry Smith! (appears in a flashback Harry Smith has) Season 4 *Harry Smith and the School Uniform (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith's Heist (appears but has no lines) Season 5 *Harry Smith's Boxing Match *Harry Smith's Sports Day (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith and the Terrible Teacher *The Destruction of Colham High School *Harry Smith Rules Volcanus (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) Season 6 *Harry Smith and the Prison Boxing Match *Harry Smith's Meditation *Harry Smith Kills His Enemies (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Harry Smith's Accidental Discovery *Harry Smith's Bad Day *Harry Smith and Friends' Battle *Harry Smith and the Ice Cream Dream (appears but has no lines) Season 7 *Harry Smith Ruins a Sleepover *Fiona Rivers Gets Expelled *Happy Birthday, Harry Smith! Season 8 *Harry Smith Poops Himself (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Harry Smith's Spiders *Harry Smith Steals Catriona McMillan's Car (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Samuel Davidson's Detention Club *Harry Smith Rebuilds the Pyramids of Pizza Season 9 *Harry Smith's Wrestling Club *Harry Smith's Vile Vacation *Dylan Cook's Big Fight *Harry Smith's Trick-or-Treating *Harry Smith's Pool Party *Harry Smith Pollutes Kilallt Swimming Pool *Harry Smith Breaks the Silence *Good Morning, Harry Smith! Season 10 *Harry Smith: Secret Santa *James Smith: BE QUIET! *Happy Birthday, Zoe Kennedy! *Zoe Kennedy's Disastrous Driving Lesson *David Marshall the Kid (appears in a dream David Marshall has) *Harry Smith's Christmas Dance *The Black Foot Gang Rules OK! (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Harry Smith's Snowball Fight *Harry Smith's Christmas Eve Chaos (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Harry Smith Ruins Christmas (appears on HeadTime) Season 11 *Harry Smith Plays Fatoon *Harry Smith's Religion *Harry Smith and the New Year's Party *Harry Smith's Prison *Harry Smith and the Frozen Lake Season 13 *Mae MacDonald: Gang Wars *Harry Smith: Here to Entertain You! Season 14 *Harry Smith Goes to Dundundun Zoo Season 15 *Harry Smith and the Halloween Disco *Harry Smith's Kitchen Nightmare *Harry Smith and the Maths Monster (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Harry Smith and the Disastrous Biology Lesson Video game appearances Zoe appears as an unlockable racer in the video game The Bully: Super Kart GP. She is a member of the heavy weight class. Trivia *Zoe and Xiola Wong were both born on November 29th, although not in the same year. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Common Love Interests Category:Farthead Category:Females Category:Peeside High School students